


I'll teach you

by EvyRiver



Series: Stormpilot oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvyRiver/pseuds/EvyRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d never leave you,” he said and took the pilot’s hand that was resting on his bed.<br/>Poe raised Finn’s hand and kissed his knuckles softly.<br/>“Glad to hear it,” Poe whispered and stood to press a kiss to the former stormtrooper’s forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll teach you

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for fluff!

It had been seven days since the Starkiller base had been destroyed. Seven days since Finn almost died at the hands of Kylo Ren, saved only by the skilled medics of the Resistance.

Poe had barely left Finn’s side after they let the pilot see him after the surgery. They had put Finn under heavy drugs, preventing him from waking up until his back had healed enough he could at least move his head without any serious pain. 

After a week of Finn being unconscious, the medics finally decided to wake him up.

Poe sat in a chair next to Finn’s bed, looking at the doctor as she took away the IV with the drug they used to keep Finn under, but only after giving Finn a heavy dose of painkillers to fight the pain from the wound on the former stormtrooper’s back when he woke up.

The pilot ran his fingers over Finn’s hand, waiting for him to wake up. After an hour he noticed Finn starting to breathe more heavily, a sure signal that he was about to wake up. He took Finn’s hand in his own, squeezing gently. 

It took another hour for Finn to open his eyes. Poe had turned down the lights as low as possible to help Finn adjust to the light when he opened his eyes. Poe could see Finn’s eyes starting to open and squeezed his hand, which he hadn’t let go of, harder.

“Hey, you with me?” Poe asked when Finn fully opened his eyes and looked around the room before focusing on the man in front of him.

Finn nodded.

“Yeah,” he answered, his voice rough and pained. “What happened. Where’s Rey?”

“She’s okay, don’t worry. One of the other droids had the rest of the map to Skywalker, Rey went to find him. As to what happened, Starkiller blew up. And you probably remember the bastard cutting you up with his lightsaber.”

Finn nodded weakly, not wanting to remember the pain.

The door opened and Finn’s doctor walked in, turning the lights a bit brighter, the monitors having informed her of her patient being awake.

Poe let the doctor work as she examined Finn, making sure he didn’t have any lasting damage from the wound on his back. Finn hold onto Poe’s hand while he was being examined, only letting go when the doctor wanted to check the function of his hands and legs. After looking her patient over, the doctor left the room, promising to be back later for another checkup.

Finn laid back to his bed and closed his eyes.

“Back to sleep so soon?” Poe joked and was happy to hear Finn laugh.

“I’m exhausted,” Finn answered.

“If you want to sleep, sleep. You still have a long way to go until you can actually walk out of here.”

“Nah, I’m fine. I slept for a week from what I heard from the doctor, more than enough sleep for at least today,” Finn laughed and opened his eyes again.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” 

“Some water would be nice. I do believe I haven’t had anything to drink for a week and my throat is killing me,” Finn said.

“Sure thing, buddy, I’ll be back in a minute,” Poe answered and Finn watched as the pilot got up and left the room to find Finn some water.

Poe returned with a cup of water that had a straw in it. Finn looked at it questioningly.

“You woke up less than an hour ago, trust me, you do not want to drink it without using a straw. Been there, done that, the straw is necessary.”

Poe helped Finn drink the liquid, holding up the cup as Finn used the straw to drink it. After taking a couple of sips, Finn started coughing.

“It’ll pass. You haven’t had a drink in a week, you have to get used to it again,” Poe said and placed the cup on a nightstand next to Finn’s bed.

Finn asked numerous questions about what had happened after he got injured and Poe answered as well as he could, not knowing all the facts about their fight with Kylo Ren, nor how they had actually escaped. But he knew everything there was to know about his medical condition.

“The doctors are positive you’ll make a full recovery. The wound itself was not as bad as they had expected considering it was from a lightsaber. It didn’t hurt your spine too much, nothing that couldn’t be fixed, so don’t worry, you’ll be up and about in no time. Well, actually they told me not to let you out of bed for at least another week but that’s not so bad I believe, could have been much worse. And also you need some physical therapy. While all the damage to your spine and nerves in now fixed, you’ll probably have trouble getting used to walking, and moving in general, again. And I already arranged you to sleep in my room. Jessika bailed on me, moved in with her boyfriend, so I don’t have a roommate. And I won’t take no for an answer so don’t even try it, it’s either being my roommate or being a roommate to another three guys you’ve probably never even met so..” Poe rambled.

Finn looked at him.

“Uh, yeah, sure, I’d love to. Couldn’t imagine anyone else being willing to sleep in the same room with a stormtrooper,” Finn laughed.

Poe stared at Finn.

“You do realise you are a hero here, right? If it weren’t for you, none of us would be alive. It doesn’t matter what you once were, you made a choice and left, saved me, saved the Resistance.”

“Well, you know, I needed a pilot. Totally would have left you behind if I could fly a TIE fighter myself,” Finn joked and Poe laughed.

“Guess I’m never going to teach you flying then, can’t have you leaving without me.”

Finn looked at him and smiled.

“I’d never leave you,” he said and took the pilot’s hand that was resting on his bed. 

Poe raised Finn’s hand and kissed his knuckles softly. 

“Glad to hear it,” Poe whispered and stood to press a kiss to the former stormtrooper’s forehead.

When he started to pull back, Finn hold onto his hand tightly, not letting him go very far. He looked at the pilot and made a decision, raising his other hand to put it behind his neck. Finn saw Poe looking at him, licking his lips. He pulled the pilot closer, pressing his lips to his. Poe responded immediately, moving his lips slowly, his free hand coming up to rest on Finn’s neck. 

Suddenly Finn stopped and pulled away, gasping in pain. Poe immediately removed his hand from Finn’s neck, letting him lay back, looking at him in worry.

“What happened, are you okay?”

Finn nodded.

“Yeah, it was just my back. Uncomfortable position, all good now” he answered.

“So it’s still fine if I want to kiss you?” Poe asked and actually blushed.

“More than fine. Wouldn’t mind kissing you again right now,” Finn said and pulled him closer by the hand he hadn’t let go off even after he had to pull away from their previous kiss. 

This time Poe didn’t pull Finn up, not wanting to cause him any more pain. He placed his hand to his cheek and moved closer, once again closing the gap between them. This kiss was longer, Poe took his time, enjoying the feeling of the other man’s lips on his. When Finn started to raise his head again, trying to sit up to get closer to Poe, the pilot pulled away and Finn made a noise of displeasure.

“You’ll hurt your back again,” Poe said and pressed a kiss on his cheek before moving back to his lips, this time placing one of his hands to Finn’s shoulder to keep him from trying to sit up again. 

They didn’t stop until they heard the door open and saw BB-8 rolling in, beeping excitedly.

Poe laughed and translated.

“He’s happy you are awake.”

Finn smiled, turning his head so he could see the droid.

“Hey, buddy,” Finn said.

The droid rolled over to Poe, saying something to him that Finn couldn’t understand. 

“Yes” Poe said and blushed as the droid rolled out again.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing important,” Poe answered quickly and looked away.

“I need to learn that language,” Finn sighed.

Poe laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to Finn’s cheek.

“I’ll teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another first kiss fic!  
> Because I am Stormpilot trash who can't get enough of extra fluffy and cheesy first kiss fics.  
> I promise the next one will be something different, though with no less fluff!  
> Once again, not a native speaker so all the mistakes can be blamed on that. Or on the fact that I just missed something but shhhhh.  
> You can find me on tumblr: evyriver.tumblr.com


End file.
